Orgrim Doomhammer
Second-in-command Orgrim Doomhammer is a member of the Frostwolf Clan and former second-in-command and best friend since infancy of Chieftain Durotan. Biography ''WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel'' Orgrim Doomhammer's mother claims that when her son was born he was so eager to fight that he struck the midwife's hand with his head when he came out of her womb, resulting in the reddish splotch on his head. Origrim Doomhammer since infancy has been the best friend of Durotan. Some time after Durotan's first hunt, after two days of tracking a herd of clefthooves‎, Durotan, Garad, Geyah on her mount Singer, and Orgrim Doomhammer on is mount Biter mange to find the herd. After a fight with a cow, Durotan lands the killing blow with his spear. Afterwords, Kurg'nal arrived and informed Garad that Gul'dan had come to parley with him. He also stated that he had a slave, and they were both green. Garad asked Durotan and Orgrim to return to Frostfire Ridge with him and Geyah and ordered Nohrar, Kagra, and Grukag to stay behind and prepare the meat and hides for the trip back to the village. When they returned back to the village, Gul'dan had arrived and was sitting on the Stone Seat, with Garona crouching besides him. During the parley, Gul'dan refused to state the name of his parents and clan and offered them a new homeland. Garad was offended by the offer, but Gul'dan said he was the warlock spoken about outside of Frostfire Ridge. Two years ago, a Frostwolf hunting party had allied with a group of orcs from the Warsong Clan in order to track a herd of talbuk. During the feast, one of the Warsong orcs mentioned a warlock with strange powers. Gul'dan stated that Draenor was dying, with Garad countering that conditions they were facing were just a cycle. Gul'dan stated that those in the south were not facing just a cycle, but the complete dying out of their lands. Garad stated that he did not care what happened to those in the south. Gul'dan simply took out a "blood" apple, took his finger and cut it in two, revealing it was dead inside, with no seeds. Gul'dan elaborated he had created his own clan of a sorts, the Horde, and stated that the Warsong Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, and the Bleeding Hollow Clan had joined the Horde. He described those who did not join the Horde as Red Walkers. Garad still refused his offer and Gul'dan and Garona left the village. ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' After the battles with the Red Walkers and the eruption of the Greatfather Mountain, the Frostwolf Clan marched for a full moon cycle from the Frostfire Ridge to the site of the Great Gate. Kurvorsh, a scout Chieftian Durotan, returns to the Frostwolf Clan, telling Durotan that the Horde encampment was half a sun's walk. Once they reach the encampment in the Hellfire Peninsula, Durotan and Orgrim Doomhammer are greeted by two orcs from the Blackrock Clan, both of whom are green skinned, who tell they are getting ready to attack this new world and told them to come with them to meet Blackhand. Durotan and Orgrim go though the encampment, noticing the orcs were preparing for battle and that a third of them had green skin. Durotan and Orgrim meet Blackhand, who tells them that the Horde is preparing to send it's first wave though the Great Gate, and only the strongest warriors would be sent though. camp the night before crossing into Azeroth.]] When Durotan and Orgrim returned to Frostwolf camp, nightfall had come. Durotan and his council of advisors sat down, ate, and discussed who would go to the new world and who would stay behind. Geyah said she would stay behind. Durotan stated Drek'Thar would come along, but would not engage in fighting. Before he could make a decision on whether Draka could come, Grom Hellscream appeared and introduced himself as Chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Drek'Thar, Geyah, and Draka left as Grom, Durotan, and Orgrim talked. Grom stated that Gul'dan has found and ancient artifact that would allow them to travel to this new world. He also stated he was a believer in Gul'dan and stated that the fel had made him more powerful. The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, Zarka, Kagra, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka,Kelgur, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. In Westfall, Durotan, Orgrim, Sharptooth, and two dozen other Frostwolves watched as other members of the Horde sacked the area, killing and capturing humans as prisoners for fuel for the Dark Portal. Blackhand appears before them, on top his wolf and holding a human female and her infant. Blackhand told them to join in on the plundering, in which Durotan replied that they preferred their enemies who can fight back. Blackhand replies that they had been commanded and he needs to respect the old ways. Anduin fired his boomstick again, shooting a hole though an orc. Durotan grabbed his dead comrade. Durotan put the dead orc on the ground and was about to attack Anduin when Orgrim grabbed him and hauled him off. Durotan leaped on Medivh's horse and escaped. The other surviving orcs followed behind on wolves and stolen horses. Durotan, Orgrim, Blackhand, and the other survivors of the battle returned to the Black Morass, but waited several hours till the sun descended to meet Gul'dan in his hut. Blackhand, and all of the chieftains and their seconds gathered in Gul'dan's hut. Gul'dan lambasted Blackhand for running from the "smallteeth" and brought shame on the Horde. Gul'dan stated under tradition that Blackhand must be sentenced to death. Blackhand stuck his ruined hand into the fel fire, but Durotan took out Sever and cut off Blackhand's hand. Gul'dan and Durotan engaged in verbal confrontation with each other, ending with Durotan backing down to Gul'dan. At his tent, Durotan and Draka discussed their son and that they would do everything to protect him if anything happened. In on a rise above Stonard, Durotan and Orgrim laughed and talked about old times. Durotan tells Orgrim that he believes Gul'dan killed Draenor that if they were going to make a home in this new planet, Gul'dan must be stopped. Orgrim responded that they are not powerful enough to stop Gul'dan. Durotan responded that they were not, but with the humans help they could. At Blackrock Pass, when the sun was at it's highest, Durotan, Orgrim, Zarka, and a few other Frostwolf scouts awaited for the humans. Ogrim tells Durotan he will go check the sentries again. Zarka has concerns over meeting the humans. Llane, Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, and the rest of the humans arrived or the meeting. Garona acts as translator between Llane and Durotan. Durotan told them that their world was dying and they couldn't go back. He also told them that if they attacked their camp in the Black Morass in two days, the Frostwolf Clan would kill Gul'dan. Suddenly, green skinned orcs came out of the rocks and attacked them. Garona looked on top the mountain above, only to see Blackhand, atop a wolf, with Orgrim standing right beside him. During the night, at the Black Morass, Gul'dan sat near Orgrim on a platform as they watched the Great Gate get constructed. Gul'dan drained life out of a human slave near him as they talked. Orgrim asked Gul'dan who the two hooded figures being carved into the gate was. Gul'dan responded that it was their "benefactor." Gul'dan talked about how there needed to be a new Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, since Durotan had lost his title when he sided with the humans, and implied it would be Orgrim if he remained loyal to him. Gul'dan told Orgrim that when he brings the rest of the Horde to Azeroth he would give them all the fel. Gul'dan also said he would give Orgrim the fel at that moment. Orgrim said he would gather the Frostwolves to covert them to the fel, which Gul'dan agreed. Gul'dan killed the human slave. Orgrim ran back to the Frostwolf camp, believing he might have bought the Frostwolves enough time. However, when he got there, green orcs had began an attack on the Frostwolves. One Warsong orc declared Gul'dan did not not wish to waste his power on the Frostwolves. Orgrim picked up the Warsong orc and snapped his neck on his head. Orgrim ran to the chieftian's hut. Draka, holding her son, greeted Orgrim with a dagger threatening to kill him. Orgrim said she can kill him later, but right now they had to leave. Draka retracted the dagger, cut her way out of the hut, and fled with her child in hand. Orgrim watched Draka and Go'el escape as a Bleeding Hollow orc charged towards them. Orgrim swung his Doomhammer causally at the Bleeding Hollow orc and crushed the other orc's skull. After they were out of sight, Orgrim went on to see if he can help the rest of the Frostwolves, including Durotan. Durotan is being held captive along side humans, when Orgrim came and killed the guard. Orgrim said Durotan is now an enemy on all sides. Orgrim responded that he will just tell them that Durotan killed him. Orgrim freed Durotan, who proceeded to punch him in the gut. Orgrim explained he couldn't side with the humans against his own kind, but stated he was wrong and Gul'dan's magic was evil. Orgrim also informed Durotan that his mate and son escaped and were both safe for now. However, Orgrim stated that most of the Frostwolf Clan had either been killed or captured. Orgrim stated that the Horde won't follow Gul'dan if they could see what he has become. Durotan stated that he will show them. All of the chieftains of the Horde and most of the warriors gathered around Gul'dan's tent. Durotan, who had killed three of Gul'dan's guards before he could warn Gul'dan. Durotan dropped a Frostwolf banner and stated he was there to kill Gul'dan. Blackhand stated that he cannot invoke mak'gora because he was chieftain of no clan because the Frostwolf Clan were food for worms. Orgrim reminded his warchief that some Frostwolves still lived. Gul'dan emerged from his tent and accepted Duortan's mak'gora. Durotan and Gul'dan both remove their upper clothing and prepare for mak'gore. Durotan sprang at Gul'dan. Durotan heard his rib snap under the powerful blows Gul'dan was landing on him. The crowd around them, at first were jeering, were now silent. Gul'dan took his hand and landed it on Durotan's chest, draining him of life. The croward gasped and claimed Gul'dan was cheating. Gul'dan, with full force, took his hand back from Durotan's chest and punched him with full force, sending him flying. Durotan climbed to his feet and claimed Gul'dan hand no honor. Gul'dan charged towards Durotan, took both of his arms, crunched them around Durotan, picked him up, drained him of all of his life, and dropped him to the ground, dying next to Orgrim. Orgrim responded to the crowd if they would follow Gul'dan after witnessing what he had become. Orgrim noticed some orcs began to walk away from Gul'dan. Orgrim knelt down, picked up one of Durotan's tusks, ripped it off, saying he would give it to his son one day. Gul'dan stated he would deal with Orgrim later. As more orcs started to flee from Gul'dan, Gul'dan took out his hands and killed three orcs with fel magic next to him. Gul'dan challenged if anyone else wanted to try to challenge him. Gul'dan shoot a fel blast at Blackhand, transforming him into a green orc and massively expanding his muscles and veins expanded everywhere down his body, even his claw. As Orgrim strode away into the forest, he heard Gul'dan order them to claim his new world. See also * References Category:Orcs Category:Frostwolf Clan members Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Alive characters Category:WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel characters Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Former allegiance: Horde Category:Second-in-command (Frostwolf Clan) Category:Doomhammer family